Harry Potter and After The Battle Of Hogwarts
by TheGirlWhoWroteStories
Summary: Harry and friends have just finished the war. This is the story of building their lives again, from just after the war to going back into the wizarding world, will dark forces still lurk near? Will it still be the Death Eaters or a new evil that has come to the Wizarding World to wreck havoc. Sorry for sucky summary, first fanfiction. More inside!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Welcome all to my new story, sorry for rubbish title but suggestions are welcome for a better one. This is my first fanfiction I have wrote so please no hate but criticism is welcome. Please review even if its just a 'I like the story so far'. Right now I am going to see where this story is going I have a rough idea where I want is to go but you never get what you want so hey ho! It will probably be the typical after war story, them building up their lives and starting work ect. This will be a Ron/Hermione Bill/Fleur Harry/Ginny and a few more subtle ships in there!  
Thanks and lets begin with the story! **

Chapter 1: After Voldemort.

He'd done it… Every little thing in his life had lead up to this. The raven haired teen stared in shock and horror. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Adrenalin faded out his body, pain raged throughout. Everything he had done in his longest day ever caught up to him. His dull lifeless emerald eyes rolled back into his head and he floated to the ground.

Charlie and Bill Weasley, luckily, caught him. All the grief stricken faces around the room shared the same look – _fear_ – had their saviour died? Or was he just exhausted? They all hoped for the latter. Not after everything he's been through they weren't going to let him go that easily. A flash of red hair struck the two older Weasley's vision a panicking Ginny Weasely clutched Harry Potter's hand. She immediately softened her death grip as a small groan escaped Harry's unconscious self when she griped his battered hand hard. The two older Weaslys carried Harry to the make-shift hospital wing on the other half of the now ruined great hall. Bricks laid everywhere dust caressing every nook and cranny. Dried blood in patches on the floor and wall. Ginny tagged along not letting go of his hand fear that as soon as she did he would disappear

The school nurse – Madam Pomfrey – bustled around handing potions here and there to the gruesome walking wounded. They would have to wait 'til more St. Mungo's staff came to help but right now they were dealing with the critically injured or the near-death patients. She froze as she saw her most frequent patient, okay she wasn't sure but she _could_ recognise that messy mop of raven hair anywhere even if it was caked with mud, dirt and blood. She quickly showed the three Weasley's to the closest bed. Of course she was right; it was her favourite patient, Harry, although he looked _a lot_ worse than he had throughout the years. She whipped out her wand, she didn't know the damage done but she knew that Harry had a high tolerance for pain so he _must_ be in a lot of pain to pass out from it. She quickly scanned over his unconscious form and sighed in frustration._ This boy pushes himself to his limit doesn't he?_ She thought. The rest of the Weasley's and Hermione – who was currently gripping a certain Ronald Weasley's hand – gathered round.  
"He doesn't look good" She started all the faces immediately dropped, she realised how much they cared for this boy, maybe more than she did? Well after all she only knew his health record but she still cared as if she was one of his own "He has magical and physical exhaustion, many breaks, cuts, gashes, bruises, burns and muscle tears, nothing a little magic won't do." She stated, adding a little humour to hopefully brighten the moods of people around. Didn't work, they just didn't seem to pick it up  
"He'll be fine in a couple of days of resting in the hospital" Soft chuckles slithered throughout the air. They all knew how much Harry hated the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey detected something unfamiliar on her more thorough wand sweep. She gingerly lifted up his ripped bloody and muddy shirt to reveal what was underneath, nothing what anyone would have expected. A large, ugly purple-blackish bruise stared back at everyone. Everyone stared back. How did he get this? Where was it from? It was obviously not a normal bruise or Poppy Pomfrey wouldn't look so surprised; she gently prodded around a part on Harry's battered torso that didn't look so badly bruised. Harry let out a small whimper. Everyone could see how hard it was for him not to just cry out and scream even in his sleeping state. Madam pomfrey turned her gaze to Ron and Hermione, they just stared back both in shock, obliviously they didn't know what happened either. They would all have to play the waiting game until Harry woke to ask him.

The hospital wing was getting fixed first, even though the war was only over for barley and hour they decided to fix it so more patients could get seen and get proper care. Luckily only a part of a wall had caved in so the actual wing was not damaged, it was just getting to the hospital wing that was the problem because the wall caved in a small way in front of the doorway so all medical supplies were still blocked in. All the patients were brought up once a one over was done by Aurors to make sure no Death Eaters got in and jinxed objects of the room. A sea of red followed the raven haired teen, with one bushy brown speck. Ginny had still not let go of his hand and now that he was in a bed and they all had chairs Ron and Hermione were gripping Harry's other hand. They didn't have to wait long for the emerald eyes to open, they all thought he would sleep longer, due to his exhaustion, but he wanted to bend the rules again – obviously nothing held him back – Nobody seemed to notice him wake. Harry chuckled softly but it was quiet so no one was the wiser.

"Please don't leave us Harry, we need you" a worried Ginny Weasley whispered.

"Yeah" Ron agreed, Small tear tracks stained his cheeks.

"Well, you can't get rid of me that quickly" Harry stated, his voice was quiet and hoarse. Nobody spoke for a second and then Harry was attacked from all side with hugs. He chuckled softly to himself, he had his friends and more importantly he had _his Ginny_. Well she wasn't quite '_his Ginny'_ yet... but they hug and hand holding meant that she didn't _hate_ him as such so he had hope that they could at least be friends after all this was done. But of course the war would never be done, there would still be grief and heart break but people move on and lives keep going so they would all have to help each other to pull through.

"WHAT are you doing?" Madam pomfrey shrieked once she had noticed the little group hug happening on Harry's bed. "Get off him he is still fragile and sore!" she continued.

"Looks like your stuck here mate" Ron said as he let go of Harry and dragged Hermione with him to sit on his lap onto the chair next to Harry's bed.

"It's okay Poppy, they were just…Er… Greeting me" Harry mumbled. Harry heard a small mumble come from the nurse which sounded a lot like "'Greeting me' my arse." But Harry let it go with a small muffled chuckle.

"Right, now how are you feeling?" she asked, Ron, Hermione and Ginny's gazes on him, he knew he couldn't lie, he could never do that to Ginny, or his friends, because unfortunately they saw straight through his lies... most of the time.

"Sore and incredibly tired" he breathed. Nods all round, they knew he wasn't lying.

"You should rest, you woke too soon and will just end up making yourself more exhausted if you don't get back to sleep" she commanded. Harry grumbled he _really_ didn't like being in the hospital wing. Soon though he settled down Ginny's hand still in his. Her soft thumb rubbing small circles on the back of his hands. He only just caught a glance of the rest of the Weaslys, considering his glasses were off he thought he did well to identify them although it wasn't hard to notice that one red speck was gone. Fred.

Sleep soon claimed his war worn and torn body and he slipped into a fitful and uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry this chapter took so long I was busy and after I wrote it the first time a new plot bunny came and I'm going to go with it so I had to alter the chapter. Also I'm still trying to figure out this site, I am sort of struggling, but I will try get chapters done ASAP after this one. I also realised I didn't do any disclaimers; I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter it goes to the amazing JK. Rowling. Everything belongs to her except my plot and OC's I put in it. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 2: Grief**

Muffled voices. That was the first thing Harry heard when he started coming around again. The next thing he noticed was that he was shaking, and sweating and his breathing was laboured. Then it all came back, the fights, the deaths, the innocent bloodshed, the victory… Fresh new tears welled into his emerald eyes. This was _his_ fault, if he got rid of the horcruxes sooner everyone would be safe, but _no_, he had to take his sweet time in finding them, if only he had hurried up.

He was broken out of his thought bubble when a small, soft hand slipped into his and gave it a small squeeze. He wearily turned his head, and a red blob was all he saw until said red blob placed his glasses on his face carefully to avoid any cuts or bruises that were littered on his broken and slightly sunken face. Ginny was looking at him with a understanding look, she knew he was blaming himself, and she knew it was a bad thing to let him do it but she decided to wait until after she talked to him. It was too soon and he would most likely not talk about the previous war which had been ended days before. She gently wiped away the stray tears that were pooling at his eyes. She knew he hated crying, especially in front of her, he thinks it shows weakness. She knew no words were needed; she just scooted up onto his hospital bed, helped him sit up and snuggled with him. Drinking in his warmth. She missed this, snuggling, knowing that the other was okay and safe, and just being together.

"Harry…" She spoke hesitantly and softly. Her voice was like music to Harry's ears, he hadn't heard it in a while. He was rejoicing in the fact that she was sitting with him, holding him and showing silent support. Although part of him was dreading the upcoming conversation, unsure of what would come of it.

"Yes?" He replied, his voice still hoarse and dry. She immediately stood up, got a pitcher of water and poured some into a goblet and handed it to Harry silently. Taking up the same space she just left.

"I, well wanted to talk to you" she started. She caught a brief look of fear that flashed across his face before disappearing altogether."About us" she added. "I know you broke up with me because of V-Voldemort, but he's gone… do you think we could at least be friends?" She hesitantly looked at his face. His emerald eyes boring into her very soul, or so it felt like. She could look into those eyes forever they were hypnotising and alluring. A few more moments passed and he still did not reply, she went to get up when Harry's hand caught her wrist, spinning her body around and pressing a desperate, bruising kiss onto her which she responded to immediately. Fireworks went off inside of his head. How could he have given this up? He missed being able to hold her and he missed their pointless talks about this, that and everything.

When Harry pulled back their foreheads were touching, gazing into each other's eyes. She waited for him to speak and didn't have to wait long.

"I don't want to be friends, or best friends I want us to be together. Those nine or so months without you were torture, I missed you beyond words, but my question is; will you take me and my stupid arse back?" The humour did not go unnoticed by Ginny as a small smile graced her lips before she replaced her lips onto his again.

"I'd take you back any day Harry, you have to know that. It was hell for me too not having you by my side, lots of us were lost without you leading us so Neville, Luna and I took over and helped Hogwarts gain some sort of normality" she could see the love and pride shine in his eyes.

He was in fact proud of her; most would crumble under the pressure that was put upon her, Neville and Luna. They didn't have to help Hogwarts but did so because they wanted to help Harry and the wizarding world. Also they could never let the death eaters win, they were doing what they wanted and nobody rebelled until they stood up and did something for themselves. Although it was a sort of silent rebellion it was still a rebellion no matter what. They didn't need to full out attack the death eaters, but decided to help students in need and help the older years train if they wanted to. Most wanted to help their families. None wanted to sit the sidelines unless they had to.

"You should probably rest, I bet you're still sore" Ginny said with a soft smile. She knew he wanted out of here but she wanted to make sure he was okay before getting back up and out. What was left of Hogwarts would also probably hurt him more. To see his home for the last 6 or so years, ruined, crumbled, bloodshed everywhere. It was not a sight he needed to see. It would only increase his guilt tenfold.

Harry sighed. He wanted out of her but he didn't want to face anyone else. His friends had helped and so did his family, the Weasley's, but would everyone else be as forgiving? Or would they label him as a traitor for not trying, for not being quick enough? He snuggled further down into the scratchy hospital ward mattress. Ginny slid down with him and hugged him. Reassuring him that no matter what she would be there. He needed it desperately.

Soon sleep claimed them both. Even though they both slept for a while they were still exhausted. Wrapped up in each other they entered the world of dreams together.

Madame Pomfrey bustled around her ward. Giving out medicines here and there to those that needed it. Most people were back out into the world with prescribed potions and rest. Others that were still in the hospital were those who needed the most attention. She walked back round to Harry's bed when she saw a sight which melted her heart. There lay Harry and Ginny, snuggled up into each other for reassurance. Both seemed to be drawing love from the other. She let a small smile grace her lips. This is what needed to happen, not war.

Madame Pomfrey went back to her office, smile still on her lips to inform Professor McGonagall of the whereabouts of Harry and Ginny so as not to arise panic. She then went to her homey room and laid down for a rest, letting the Saint Mungo's staff take over for a while.


End file.
